Conventionally, in mobile terminals such as mobile phones, it is basically required to always check presence statuses of the members and to listen to the dialogues of the members during PoC communications.
In order to perform general operations of a mobile phone such as e-mail editing and site viewing while checking presence statuses of the members, it has been required to use a multitask function or the like to perform operation by switching one screen. For example, when a meeting was being held through PoC communications, it was impossible to edit an e-mail while constantly checking presence statuses of the member participating in the meeting.
A technique has been proposed to move a cursor to any desired position on a display screen with fewer and easy operations without any special hardware, by partitioning an LCD by a screen partitioning unit into a plurality of screens, and selecting one desired screen by a screen selection unit from the partitioned screens and narrowing the range to the target position in the LCD before performing movement in one dot unit (for example, see Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-014773